Obsessive Love leads to No Love
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Link finds himself in a bit of a tight spot one day and knows he has to make a choice. So who will it be? Set some time after OoT, Adult Link. Lots of hinted pairings. Warning: Be prepared for slow updates.


**Disclaimer:**I do not in any way, shape or form own Zelda or any of its characters. I only make up ridiculous fandom stories at three in the morning to escape all the other monstrosities I dare to write.

**A/N: **Ok, since there is almost no way to know what Link's personality is or what he'd say, I've decided to make him say almost nothing at all. Yes, in my story he's the emo quiet type that only speaks if it's necessary. Only, he's not emo... Anyway, this is my second Zelda fic and I came up with the idea at a really weird fandom moment so excuse the strangeness if you will...

* * *

xXx

Chapter One

xXx

"You'll come back to see me, right dearest?" the blue-eyed girl asked expectantly.

"...Of course..." the blond answered uncertainly.

"And you won't keep me waiting?" She now had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Her voice and attitude were seemingly sweet but to the receiving party they held a deeper, somewhat frightening tone. To any man apparently "committed" to this woman, that voice, no matter how sweet, was overbearing and sinister. The kind of overly sweet voice that made you want to run and hide.

He gulped. "Of course not." What was he supposed to do? Any other answer would more than likely make him dead. Not only that, but he had a good relationship with her people and there was no way he would jeopardize it now.

"Alright. Come back soon!" she waved.

Link forced a smile and warped out, playing the first song that came to mind. He didn't care where he was going as long as he didn't have to stick around Ruto any longer.

The princess watched as her fiance disappeared into a flurry of red dust. She'd never really asked him what the colors meant when he warped away, but she assumed they had something to do with where he was going and could only guess that red meant Death Mountain. She sighed as she watched the flurry disappear into nothingness. Oh how lucky she was to have a man that really cared for her.

xXx

"Link, it's hot! You only have about a minute in here!"

Oops wrong song. He'd intended to go to the forest.

"Get out of here before we die!" Navi tinged frantically.

Link rolled his eyes at her melodrama. As if he would ever let them die. He whipped out the magic ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest then looked up at the orb of light zipping frantically about his head as the surroundings went from red to green.

"Finally! It's so much better in here! Anywhere is better than that boiling hell-hole."

Link inwardly agreed but said nothing as he walked forward. On the tree stump in the clearing Saria appeared playing her ocarina. As Link stepped forward she stopped playing and looked up.

"Oh, hi Link! I almost didn't recognize you! I keep forgetting you grew up!"

Link nodded. "Yeah, it's weird that nearly ten years have passed and only one of us has changed."

Saria smiled. Even though he was now twice her height, she could still see the little boy he'd once been every time she looked at him. Navi hummed silently through the air and landed on Saria's shoulder, staying there for the duration of the visit.

"So what have you been up to?" Saria asked.

Link thought a moment before responding. There'd been that fight with the guy at the fishing pond about sinking bait, that incident in the desert with the Gerudos telling him he couldn't take Epona into the desert, and Ruto's father insisting they get married. A lot of other stuff had happened too, like the random zombie attacks on Kakariko Village due to that grave robbing, the outbreak among the Deku people for not having any place to live and the weird incident where the Great Fairy said she was under-appreciated and stole all the tea out of Hyrule.

"Nothing much," he replied simply.

"Oh, something exciting must have happened. It's not like Hyrule is exactly calm," the girl persisted.

Link sighed. "Well I can't use sinking bait, I can't ride my horse into the desert, King Zora wants me to marry his daughter, the Kakariko zombies are in an uproar, the Deku people are "homeless" and the Great Fairy stole tea."

"Why?" She asked.

"Hm?" What was she asking 'why' to?

"Why did all that stuff happen?" she asked patiently.

He took a moment to piece his reply together. "Well the sinking bait is illegal, the desert's ecosystem would be "thrown off" by a horse, Ruto "engaged" us when we were ten, someone robbed a grave, the Deku people are crazy and the Great Fairy is "under-appreciated". Personally, I think her laugh and wardrobe freak people out."

Saria laughed. "More than likely. So when are you marrying Ruto?"

Link nearly choked. When did he say that?? "I'm not."

"Aren't you engaged? You told me you were a long time ago."

"Not really." He answered. He was so happy Zoran laws didn't apply to him.

"Why not?" She'd always been a bit confused about this odd engagement but never probed any farther than she needed to in it. It was his business, not hers.

"I'm not Zoran..." he replied simply. It was obvious really. It was a one-sided engagement. By her laws they were engaged, but by his they had nothing to do with each other. In order for the engagement to be legal it was required that he agree to it, which he'd never done. In fact, he'd formally protested in front of King Zora. There was no way he was engaged to her. Even if he was, he could break it off any time he pleased if they actually tried to make him go through with it.

"Oh..." she said as she thought it through. "That makes sense. You're immune to her laws."

Link nodded. "So how's the forest?" he asked, looking around as if inspecting it.

"Normal," she replied. "Nothing bad has happened here since Mido went missing for a few days and we finally found him in that tree. Then again, I can't say that was exactly all that bad..."

Link chuckled. Good old Saria.

xXx

"Hey, when can we go to the ranch again? It's been a few days since the last time we went," Navi said as they walked (or in her case, flew) out of the forest.

Link thought. He still had that meeting with the king, along with that business in the market. And he had that potion to deliver to Kakariko Village. He looked into the distance across Hyrule Field. He could warp to where he need to go and get everything done in about two hours or so. He glanced at the sky which was already turning dark. He'd have to warp and stay the night at the Inn in The Marketplace and do everything in the morning. Assuming that he'd be done with everything around eleven or so, they could probably get to the ranch around noon.

"Tomorrow," he replied simply.

"Really? Tomorrow? Yay!!" she tinged zooming about happily.

He sighed and took out the Nayru's Love spell to warp to the inn he was staying at. As there was no warping pad nearby he'd been forced to improvise. Appearing in his room with a flash of green, he sighed and laid down on the rather... not comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow... He gave a slight smile and rolled over, shutting his eyes.

"'Night Link!" Navi said from his hat on the dresser next to his bed. Only a small, sleepy humming noise showed he was still awake. The fairy smiled to herself as she settled into the folds of his hat. He didn't talk much but in one simple syllable she could hear everything he meant to say.

xXx

"Hey Link are we done yet?" she asked impatiently. "What else do we need to do?" she protested upon seeing him shake his head.

"The potion..." he reminded her.

"Well hurry up and get it over with! I wanna go see Malon!" she complained at him.

He chuckled to himself a bit and took out his ocarina once again. Once in the graveyard he hopped the fence in front of the warping pad and leisurely made his way over the potion shop. He was in no hurry to see that creepy old hag. Frankly, she gave him a weird feeling that he was being watched or tested or something. It always seemed that she knew something he didn't, like some ominous threat to the world or his life. He was also annoyed that she spoke in riddles he couldn't solve.

"Long time, no see! What are you doing here so unexpected like?" Link looked up at the smiling face of the young shop manager.

Link held up the potion so he could see. "Business," he replied simply.

"Ah, so that's whet she's been muttering about. You're lucky. If you'd been a day later with that she was going to declare that an ominous cloud follow you for six days bringing despair upon your soul." He chuckled. "Crazy old bat... I don't think she'd actually do anything if she could, but still, you'd better be careful with her..."

Link smiled inwardly. His thoughts exactly. "Noted," he replied making his way to the hallway on the desk's left side.

"Oh, so you've come again young man... So glad you could grace us with your presence."

He didn't know what she meant by 'us' and he didn't want to know. He just wanted to drop the potion off with the old crone and get out a quickly as he could without being rude. There was no telling what she could do when she decided upon it and he decided it was better off not to risk it.

Nodding once in reply to her statement, he walked forward with the small vial and placed it on the counter. Before leaving he waited for her to inspect it. As he stood there he watched as she held it up to the light, mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"Ah... Interesting... Hm? What's this? Well beat a flabberjig and call me Morj!" she cried after a few moments.

Link, getting tired of standing there, cleared his throat, breaking her from her studies. "Oh, yes son. You can go," she said in her shaky old wisp of a voice. Nodding, Link turned to leave, Navi huddling in his hat. Obviously the old hag scared fairies just as much as him! "Oh, boy," she called. Link stopped in his tracks. "Be sure not to be late next time! You never know what troubles may befall you..." Link turned his head to look back at her but she'd already vanished into the unseen part of the shop.

xXx

"Whew! I'm gad we're out of there! She would have to be one of the creepiest people I've ever met!"

Link fully agreed. He shuddered to think what kind of cryptic meanings that last message of hers held. "Tell me about it..." he said, pulling out his ocarina. Once out of Kakariko's village limits he played one of his favorite songs. After a second there was a whinny and the clopping of hooves from his right as a chestnut horse galloped towards him. Smiling, he reached his hand out to pet her. After a moment she calmed down a bit and he mounted her, tugging on the reigns gently. He was so glad he'd learned this song! Epona made traveling so much easier. If it weren't for her it would have taken him twice as long to get anywhere. Not only that, but he'd come to love this horse.

After what felt like hours on Epona they came upon the ranch. Link dismounted and walked the rest of the way, letting Epona follow him. Walking into the ranch, he saw that the rest of the horses were in the corral and led her past the stables to the end of the row where the field began. She'd be perfectly fine here. Now to find what he'd come here for.

He turned around and entered the stables only to find a sleeping Talon in Epona's empty stall. Link shook his head, suppressing a laugh. Was there ever a time when this guy _wasn't _sleeping? He withdrew, walking back out to the corral. To his left he saw a crowd of Cuccos clucking about. To his right, a brown horse grazing peacefully and infront of him, the corral. In the middle he found a young girl about his age with red hair, a blue dress, a beautiful voice and a breeze blowing around her to make it all better. Why hadn't he seen her before? She wasn't exactly easy to miss. He walked forward, trying to avoid squashing a wandering Cucco. 'Cluck!' pronounced a concerned Cucco as he came within centimeters of kicking it.

Once out of the minefield he could concentrate on where he was going. He picked his head up and walked into the fenced region, making his way to the middle and stopping a few feet away to watch as Epona approached the girl.

Malon gasped as she opened her eyes. Epona's being here could only mean one thing. Turning around, she found herself face to face with him, a content smile gracing his pleasant face. She blushed as she realized he must have been there for a while without her noticing. There was no telling how long he'd been standing there. "Oh, hello Link! I didn't expect you to be here today!"

He gave her a deeper smile, almost a laugh as she spoke. "Me either..." he replied.

She gave a deeper blush. What was that supposed to mean? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Why didn't he ever say what he meant. "Oh... Well hi!"

"Hi..." he replied. They stood there for a few more moments, the light silence hanging in the air as they looked at each other.

Navi couldn't take it anymore. She'd been planning to come out when a conversation started up, but with Link never saying more than a few words and Malon blushing at every little thing, there was no guarantee they would even start talking this _century_! She flew out of Link's hat and fluttered around as she spoke. "Hi Malon! Long time, no see! Whatcha up to? How's the ranch? Where's Ingo? How's the cows? Ooh! A potato!!" Before they knew what had happened, she'd gone off, presumably, to inspect said vegetable.

Malon giggled. "Wow, she's something isn't she? How is it that she talks so much and you talk so little?"

Link shrugged. Maybe his lack of words made up for her flow of them. "Dunno," he said simply.

She watched as he stared at the sea of grass rippling in the wind. His hair gently flowed with the air framing his face perfectly as it did so. " So what have you been up to?" she asked, sitting down in the cool green grass.

The exact same thing Saria had asked. Sometimes it was eerie how much they reminded him of the other one. He sat down next to her and prepared himself for the conversation as the wind blew gently around them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so this chapter doesn't really feel done to me. It feels like I just cut it off in the middle of a scene but for now it's all I have. I just felt like finally posting this since it's been sitting around in my documents folder on this site forever. I wish I could have made the chapter a bit longer but ah, well.

Ok, I'm not sure how much I'm liking this story so far. When I read this chapter I can't help but feel a little fond of it and when I think about how I have the rest of the story planned out in my mind I feel like it would be really fun to write. But I'm working on alot of other stories right now and I'm trying to figure out how to end a few stories that are currently on hiatus so I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update this. Reviews would help me out more than you know right now. If you could just tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it and all that good stuff it'd be great. Thanks!


End file.
